


this is the boy you love

by beautifultragic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform, kinda cute, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifultragic/pseuds/beautifultragic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>neither of them say what they really want to</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is the boy you love

-

this is the boy you love

your five and you watch him with curious green eyes

hes gentle and soft and carefree and you think hes perfect

-

this is the boy you love

your nine and this blue eyed boy has suddenly become your best friend

hes loud and laughs a little too much and you think hes perfect

-

this is the boy you love

your thirteen and gemma teases you about the gap between your teeth

but he thinks its cute so your heart skips a beat when he tells you its nothing to worry about

you think hes perfect and yet you cant find the words to tell him

(so you dont)

-

this is the boy you love

your fifteen and you watch him go on his first date

you want him to be careful because you think hes perfect

(perfect people dont deserve to get there heart broken)

but he does 

\- 

this is the boy you love

your seventeen and you watch him bring her home for the first time

you want to hate her but you just cant 

(she makes him happy, so happy)

gemma tells you her name is 'holly'

\- 

this is the boy you love 

your twenty and he tells you he misses you 

(your heart sinks because its been eight months since you've last seen him) 

hes at uni while your stuck in this old boring town and you think being twenty really sucks

\- 

this is the boy you love 

your twenty two and he comes back to town with some news

he tells you hes engaged with a smile plastered on his face

(and you feel like your world is falling apart)

-

this is the boy you love

your twenty five and you stand beside him as he frantically repeats the words of his vows over and over again

its ironically all the words you wish he could simply say to you

(but of course he doesnt)

\- 

this is the boy who loves you

your twenty five and you have no clue what you have gotten yourself into

(you look into his green eyes, wishing he would say what you've always wanted him to say)

he doesn't

**Author's Note:**

> idk how i feel about this yet. i think its sad/cute.


End file.
